gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet
The Bullet is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Design Its shape closely resembles a Ford GT, making the car an anachronism; the GT wasn't introduced until 2002, ten years after the game takes place. The Ford GT40 was used as a racecar in the 1960s, but bears less of a resemblance to the Bullet. In a beta screenshot of GTA San Andreas, the Bullet is seen with a double stripe and a different hood, identical to that on the real Ford GT,http://www.gtasanandreas.net/screenshots/gallery.php?image=329 the beta model is also portrayed in some renderings inside of Otto's Autos, a showroom in Downtown San Fierro. The change to a single stripe in the actual game may have been aimed at avoiding a blatantly obvious design influence from a car that wouldn't exist for another 10 years. Performance As the name implies, acceleration, speed, handling, and braking are among the best in the game. Steering is very sharp and it has a fun,but still safe, oversteer.The car feels very lightweight and nimble.Acceleration from 0-62 MPH is almost as fast as the Infernus (Which is the fastest car in San Andreas).Braking is excellent.The only real sacrifice is susceptibility to intense damage upon impact, especially at the excessive speeds the vehicle is capable of reaching. The vehicle is mid-engine, and has a rear-drive layout. A closer look at the engine shows six injector trumpets, suggesting that the engine is actually a V6 instead of a V8. Car modification (GTA San Andreas) *Color (two areas) *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (three types) *Hydraulics Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the default radio station in the Bullet is SF-UR. * Certain Bullets in GTA San Andreas acquired through unconventional means may bear special vanity plates: ** FUCK YOU (Easter Basin docks) ** TOO FAST (Easter Basin docks) ** CHUNKY (Burger Shot, San Fierro) *During the mission, Sexy Time (in TBOGT), look closely when Yusuf opens up his drawer for his wad of money for Luis. There is a magazine under the wad of cash which has a picture of a red beta Bullet in San Andreas. *The default radio station when entered is Bounce FM *In the auto showroom near the coast in San Fierro, there is a picture of a beta Bullet on the first floor *The Bullet parked in front of Burger Shot in San Fierro has the same license plate (CHUNKY) as the Elegant that CJ drives during the mission, Management Issues. Locations * At the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving silver medals in all the schools tests. The car constantly appears with a light gray body. * In a small alcove near the Solarin Industries in Doherty, San Fierro, next to the Police Bribe. * Can be seen driven on The Strip. * Located at Burger Shot in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro. The car constantly appears with unique a gray body and brown stripe. * Available at Easter Basin, San Fierro, for import after third list completion, for $84,000 on Saturday * In the parking lot of the northernmost Burger Shot in San Fierro. See also * Bullet GT, The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. }} de:Bullet es:Bullet fi:Bullet fr:Bullet nl:Bullet pl:Bullet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sports Cars